


SuperMarvel

by many_fandoms07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Castiel as Jack's parental figure, Castiel as Tony Stark, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester as Sam's Parental unit, Dean Winchester as Steve Rogers, Dimension Travel, Hydra (Marvel), Jack and Peter are best friends, Jack as Peter Parker, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Sam Winchester as Bucky Barnes, Sam and Bucky can relate, SuperMarvel, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Marvel Crossover, Team Free Will, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Team Free Will takes a trip, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, tfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms07/pseuds/many_fandoms07
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 has an unexpected encounter with the Avengers. Things don't go as planned.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of a book I have been planning for a few days. This is a Marvel and Supernatural crossover made by the love I have from both fandoms. I do write other things for both these fandoms so you could check that out if you please. Anyway, here's the first chapter! I hope to keep adding to this but I would appreciate if you all would hold me to it. I tend to get sidetracked and forget to write. As a matter of fact, I've been planning a Supernatural and Stranger Things crossover for several months now and I don't have much written for it. Please hold me to finishing this story. Thank you!

It was a quiet day in the bunker. The men spent the day flipping through old books and scrolling through the internet. Sam sat at the table in the library, searching for a case on his computer. Castiel sat across from him, reading an old book off of one of the many dusty shelves. 

Jack padded into the library clad in flannel pajama pants, an old white shirt, and white socks. He rubbed at his eyes and he walked through the room.

“Good morning Jack,” Castiel greeted with a smile as he looked up from his book. “How did you sleep?”

“Good morning Castiel. Good morning Sam,” Jack responded. “I slept soundly, as you could put it.” He made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He brought it to the library and sat down beside Castiel. Not long after Jack came back, Dean entered the room in his ‘dead man’s’ robe and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He sat down beside his brother, half asleep. Sam looked over at him amused.

“Rough night?” he laughed. Dean glared at the man.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, placing his coffee on the table and kicking his feet up there as well.

“Cas said the case wasn’t that bad,” Sam pressed.

“Yeah, well, our little angel friend didn’t get thrown halfway across the country by a ghost,” the older brother defended. He walked back to the kitchen to fix himself a plate of bacon.

As the day passed, the men continued to lounge around. Jack had begun to read the Harry Potter series, intrigued by the magic. He turned to Castiel who still sat beside him. He cocked his head to the side.

“Hey Cas,” he asked. Castiel turned his attention to the boy.

“Yes Jack?”

“Do you think there are other worlds out there? One’s with heroes like you and Sam and Dean?” Sam laughed slightly, smiling. Dean smiled as well, although he tried to hide it. 

“I guess there could be,” Cas thought. He closed his book, setting it on the table. “There are so many different worlds and dimensions out there that I guess it’s possible.” Jack smiled, leaving the room quickly. Sam shook his head.

“Jack is something else,” he smiled. Castiel nodded.

“He sure is.” Jack ran back into the room with Sam, Dean, Castiel, and his bags in his arms, dropping them onto the table. The smiles of the room fell, all except for Jack’s.

“What are you doing kid?” Dean asked, taking a sip of beer. Jack smiled at him, ecstatic.

“We’re taking a trip!” he exclaimed.

“Where?” Castiel asked.

“To another world!” Jack’s smile didn’t fade, even though the three men frowned.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam pressed. “I mean, we saw what the bad place was like and I don’t think you can control where we go can you?”

Jack answered, “I’ve never tried.” He tossed the three men their bags, walking over to the opening of the library. “But I’ve been getting better. You’ve been working with me Sam, and the rest of you have seen that I’m getting better with dimension travel. Let’s take a trip somewhere else.”

“This is not a good idea Jack,” Castiel tried to convince the boy. Jack looked upset, although he was confused. “I know you’ve gotten better with your power but we don’t know where you could take us. It’s just not safe.”

“I say we give the kid a chance,” Dean spoke up. Sam and Castiel’s heads shot over to look at him.

“What?” Sam asked, taken aback. “Dean, we don’t know where we’d be going. You can’t possibly think this is safe!”

“With our job, we’re never safe Sammy,” Dean retorted. “After all we’ve been through, yeah, I say we take a break for a while. Pack anything important that you might need and meet back here in twenty.” Jack, Sam, and Castiel watch Dean leave the room with his bag.

Sam sighed, “I guess we’re taking a trip.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter 2! Thank you all so much for the support this book has gotten so far. Honestly I didn't think anyone would read it, but I guess I was wrong. I probably would have updated yesterday but I didn't have the computer so that's why I'm uploading today. I have big plans for this story but at the same time I'm writing whatever comes to mind. Last time I did this the story took a lot of unexpected turns. If you want to read that its called The Fallen Guard but please keep in mind that I wrote that about a year and a half ago so it kinda sucked but that's ok. Expect updates to come at random times. I'll try to update every few days but if I go a week without updating or saying anything you may have to leave a comment to remind me to update. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

The orange portal glowed in front of them, as if it were tempting them to walk through it already. “Who’s ready?” Jack asked with a smile, looking at his family. He was so grateful that they trusted him enough to take them into a world they have never seen before, never even thought could be imaginable.

“Does everyone have what they need? Holy water? Iron? Silver?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered. “Between the four of us, we have weapons against almost every creature out there.”

“Are we sure we even want to do this?” Sam sighed. “I mean, we don’t even know where this could take us. And let’s not forget that this portal will close within the next few hours.”

“I’d like a different view,” Dean replied. “Now let’s go.” He walked straight into the portal. Following him, Jack and Castiel didn’t look back. Sam sighed again before following his family.

On the other side of the portal, it was dark and cold. Snow banks flooded the areas around them, snow swirling into their eyes.

“Where are we?” Dean yelled as he shielded his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Jack yelled. Castiel looked at their surroundings. He pointed to a large building in the distance.

“What is that?” Everyone turned towards the building.

“I’ve never seen a building like that before,” Jack amazed, walking towards it.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah,” Dean and Sam yelled, racing after the boy. Dean grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him back.

“We can’t just go marching into unknown territory,” Dean scowlded. “We don’t know what’s in there.”

“We’ll have to sneak up there,” Sam added on. Castiel joined the three men.

“Jack, can you fly us up there?” the angel asked. Jack grabbed the three men and they were suddenly crouched behind a fallen stone wall. Sam peeked his head over the wall.

“What do you see?” Castiel asked. Sam dropped back behind the wall, confused.

“Soldiers,” he answered.

“Soldiers?” Dean smarted. “Soldiers. Great, that’s just peachy.”

“What kind of soldiers are they?” Castiel asked. The men listened to the chanting coming from them. “Is that Russian?”

“Yeah,” Sam said quickly. “Soviets.”

Suddenly, the sounds of marching and chanting stopped. It was eerily silent.

“What just happened?” Jack whispered.

“Кто там (Who’s there)?!” a voice barked. The four men paled, eyes wide in fear. They could hear guns being loaded and they assumed they were aimed at them. Jack turned his head to Castiel, petrified.

“What do we do?” he managed to ask quietly.

“Покажи себя (Show yourself)!” the voice screamed again. A gun was pressed to the back of Sam Winchester’s head and a fist pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt. Three other men did the same to Dean, Castiel, and Jack.

“Hey!” Dean yelled. “There’s no need for this!”

“Спокойно (Be quiet)!” Other soldiers came over and patted the men down, searching for any weapons the men may have. They ripped them of their bags and weapons.

“Please, you don’t understand!” Sam said quickly. “We don’t speak Russian!” The soldier that had ahold of him kicked him in the back of the leg, causing Sam to fall to the ground. The same soldier hit Sam in the head with the butt of his gun and Sam was unconscious.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. He tried to fight off the soldier that had him, but failed miserably. He was soon unconscious as well. The soldiers started pulling Team Free Will 2.0 in different directions.

“Cas!” Jack yelled in fear. “What’s going on?” Castiel made eye contact with the nephilim, struggling to be freed from the Soviet.

“Jack!” he barked. “Get out of here!”

“I can’t just leave you all here,” Jack cried. “Where do I go?”

“Just go!” Castiel yelled. Jack panicked.

“I can’t!” Tears streamed down the boy’s face. The Soviets continued to pull the men apart, quicker than before.

“Go!” In the blink of an eye, Jack was gone. The Soviet that had ahold of him was shocked.

“Еще один (Another one)?” he asked. He then shook his head, picking up the weapons and bags of Team Free Will 2.0.

The Avengers were doing their own things, ranging from working in the lab and watching tv in the main room. Clint, Natasha, and Thor were all sitting in the main room, watching The Office. 

“Why are mortal forms of entertainment this intriguing?” Thor asked as he laughed at the men on the screen.

“Because mortals aren’t always the brightest,” Natasha answered. They continued to laugh as the show continued until a strange man suddenly appeared in front of them. In the blink of an eye, Natasha drew her gun, Clint placed an arrow in his bow, and Thor summoned  Mjölnir. The man looked at them with frightened eyes, lifting his hands in front of him as an act of innocence.

“Wait!” he exclaimed. “Please, I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Who are you?” Natasha ordered, not failing to keep her gun aimed at him.

“And how did you do that?” asked Clint.

“Please,” the man said again, gaining confidence. “I just want to know where I am.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked, confused. “You are on Earth.”

“Earth?” questioned the boy. “There’s another Earth?” he muttered to himself. When the boy wasn’t looking, Clint fired an arrow at him in an attempt to catch him in a net. The arrow went straight through where Clint’s target was supposed to be.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Thor, Cint, and Natasha whipped around to see the man behind them now.

“Thor,” Natasha said slowly. “Get the rest of the Avengers. This is important.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am staying gup through the night to try and get to season 4 of Supernatural for Castiel's entrance (which is sooo hot in my opinion lol), I have been working on chapter 3. I know I just posted chapter 2 but a friend said that I should post this now so I will. Also, we have reached 100 hits which is amazing. Thank you for all of the love and support, it really means a lot. As I said at the beginning of the other chapter, I didn't think this story would get this far, but it has. Also, I'm looking for some friends to talk to about Supernatural, so if you have Wattpad, hmu. I would like a few new friends. My username is the same on there as it is on here. Here's chapter 3 and I will see you all soon!

“Where is my brother!” Dean screamed, hoping to get some answers. He yelled at a soldier walking past, “Hey! Hey you!”

“Dean?” Dean’s attention was taken away from the passing soldier and he was in search of the voice that called his name.

“Cas?” Dean yelled. He saw the glimpse of a tan trench coat in a few cells down from him. “Cas!” He saw the face of his friend.

“Dean! Where’s Sam?” the former angel asked.

“I, I don’t know,” Dean replied. “Last I remember we were caught.” Something dawned on the hunter. “Where’s Jack?”

“I told him to go,” Castiel answered. “Hopefully he can get us help.”

Dean was enraged. “Are you kidding me?! He could have gotten us out of here! Now we don’t know where Jack or Sam is. This is just peachy!”

“Calm down Dean,” Castiel said calmly. “I’m sure they’re fine. We just have to trust that Jack can get us some help.”

It was a terrifying experience. Jack was locked in a reinforced cage, surrounded by several strong looking people. He was also confused. There were two men in all iron, a man that looked like the American flag, and another man with a metal arm. There also was a man with hair longer than Sam’s and an average looking man with glasses. The man that looked like the American flag took a step towards that cage.

“My name is Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself. “And these are the Avengers. What’s your name?”

Jack looked at the man. “My name is Jack.”

“Jack,” Natasha started as she stepped forward as well. “My name is Natasha Romanoff. What’s your last name?” Jack tilted his head to the side. “We aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to know your last name.”

“My last name is Kline, Jack Kline.”

“Where is your family Jack?” a woman with dark red hair and heavily accented voice asked.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Wanda Maximoff.”

“Can you tell us where your family is?” Steve questioned again.

“Depends,” Jack retorted. “Which one? My father Lucifer is dead, Dean killed him. My mother died when I was born.”

The people in the room were shocked, all except for the man in all red and yellow colored iron. “So, you’re an orphan?”

“What is an orphan?” Jack asked, confused.

“Jack, my name is Clint Barton. Do you really not know what an orphan is?” Jack shook his head. “It’s when you don’t have any family left,” Clint explained.

“But I do have family left,” Jack reasoned. “Sam and Dean are basically my brothers and Castiel is my father figure.”

“How did you get here?” Thor asked.

“I flew here,” Jack stated bluntly.

“Flew?” repeated Steve.

“Yes. That is how I got here. How I got to this dimension is a completely different story.”

“Dimension?” The man in silver iron finally spoke. “What do you mean?” Jack looked enthusiastic.

“Sam, Dean, Cas, and I decided to travel to a new dimension just for a change of scenery. When we got here, we got caught. Sam said they were soldiers. They took Sam, Dean, and Cas. Castiel told me to leave,” Jack explained.

“Hold up,” Tony interrupted. “I’m still confused as to how you can fly.”

“I’m sorry,” said the man with glasses. “Did you say your father’s name was Lucifer?”

“Yes, my father was Lucifer,” Jack answered the man with glasses. He then turned his attention back to the other man. “I am a nephilim. I am half human and half angel.”

“You’re kidding right?” joked Clint. “That can't possibly be real. Right?” 

“Actually,” Thor butt in, “it is possible. What dimension are you from, young Jack?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack apologized, “but I would feel much more comfortable if I knew all of your names.”

“That’s no problem at all,” Steve responded. “Why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves?”

“My name is Bruce Banner. I am also known as the Hulk.”

“The Hulk?” Jack questioned.

“Yes,” Banner answered. “But I also go by Bruce and Doctor Banner.”

“Do you know who we are Jack?” Wanda asked softly. The boy shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“We’re the Avengers,” Tony answered. “We’re superheroes.”

“Woah!” Jack exclaimed. “That’s so cool.”

The man beside him laughed quietly. “My name is Rhodey and I’m known as the Iron Patriot.”

The rest of the Avengers introduced themselves, all except the man with the metal arm. “My name is Bucky Barnes,” he said quietly. Jack turned his head to the side again.

“Do you have another name you go by?”

“No.” Jack was surprised by how quickly and bluntly the man had answered.

“Oh, well, may I be released now?” he asked. Natasha waited a moment before pressing a button and the cage opened. “Thank you. Now, you said that you all were superheroes right?”

“Yes,” Steve answered.

“So you save people?”

“Yeah. Where are you going with this kid?” asked Tony rudely.

“I need help. My friends, Sam, Dean, and Cas, well, they’ve been captured.”

“By who?” Bruce asked.

“Why don’t we all find a place to sit down and let Jack explain his situation?” offered Wanda.

Once everyone was seated in one of the main rooms Jack told them what had happened. “When we got here, the portal took us to a place filled with snow. There was a really big building and I flew us up there. We got caught by these people, these soldiers. Sam said they were Soviets?” Jack noticed how Bucky flinched. “They took them. I don’t know how to get them back. Please.”

“Can’t you just fly them out of there?” asked Rhodey. Jack shook his hand.

“There are too many soldiers and my grace is weakened due to me opening the portal. We only have a few hours before it closes up and we can’t go back home. Not without creating another portal.”

“Well guys,” Tony stated. “Looks like we’ve got some saving to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love receiving feedback from my readers so please let me know what you all think about this story and how it's been written so far. Let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. Love you all!! <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I so would have updated yesterday but yesterday was a really hard day for me and I just couldn't. Hope you enjoy!!

“So I’m assuming that we’re in some other dimension of Earth?” Dean suggested, pacing around his cell. “This is just great.”

“We need to find Sam and Jack,” Castiel replied. “We don’t know what’s out there and they could be in trouble.”

“Can’t you just pray to the kid?”

“No, Dean. Jack’s grace is running low. He could hear us but there is no way he is prepared to fly back here multiple times to save us. We will just have to wait and see what’ll happen.”

“We can’t!” Dean yelled. “They have Sam!”

“We don’t know that,” Castiel said calmly. He stood by the entrance of his cell. “Dean, you need to calm down. You could get us into even worse trouble.” Dean glared at the angel.

“He isn’t here Cas!” he screamed, banging on the wall on his cell. “They knocked him out, and now he isn’t here! We’re hunters Cas! We should be able to get out of here no problem!”

“Well,” Castiel said angrily. “Try telling them that.” He motioned to the soldiers stationed at each door.

“So this is going to be your room for now Jack,” Wanda said. “Clint and Natasha offered to take you shopping once lunch is over.” Jack nodded in thanks to the girl.

“Thank you,” he said. “But I have a question.”

“Of course,” Wanda replied.

“When are we getting my friends back?” Wanda’s smile fell slightly.

“We’re not sure,” she said softly. “It is going to take some time to track where your friends are. In the meantime, make yourself feel at home.” Bucky walked out of his room from across the hall. He flashed a quick small smile to the boy before walking down the hall. “You’ll be sharing this hall with Bucky, Steve, Peter, Thor, and Loki.”

“Loki?” asked Jack. “Like, the god of mischief Loki?” Wanda nodded.

“Yes.”

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Jack commented. “I thought he was dead.” Wanda smiled.

“So did we, multiple times actually.”

“No,” Jack said, “Sam and Dean said they killed Loki with Gabriel.” Wanda’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh,” she commented. “Well then.” She was silent for a moment. “I’ll leave you to get some rest.” She walked away. Jack watched her leave before walking into the room that he would be staying in.

After looking around for a while, Jack started to wander around Avenger’s tower. He made his way through the winding halls, taking in the decorations. He was walking when an elevator dinged beside him. The doors slide open and a teenage boy steps out. The boy starts to walk in the opposite direction of Jack before he notices that the nephilim was standing there. The boy perked up, now excited.

“Hello!” he said cheerfully. “My name’s Peter Parker.” He stuck his hand out and Jack shook it with a smile.

“Hello. My name is Jack Kline.” Their hands fell back to their sides and Peter held on to the strap of his backpack.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before. Are you a new Avenger?” Peter asked. Jack shook his head.

“No. The people here said that they were going to help me get my friends back.”

“Oh.” Peter looked around before looking back at Jack. “Want to come to the lab with me?”

“The lab?”

“Yeah. F.R.I.D.A.Y. said that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner were there.”

“I would like to come,” Jack answered. “But the day of the week told you they were there?”

Peter laughed as he led Jack down the hallway. “No, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is Mr. Stark’s AU. It’s like a computer that can speak. It helps us with stuff.”

“Like a computer?”

“Yeah, kinda.” They walked in silence for a few minutes before Peter spoke again.

“You said that the Avengers were going to help you get your friends back,” he mentioned. “Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Jack started. “I convinced them to travel to a different world--”

“What?!” Peter asked, surprised. “You can travel worlds?”

Jack nodded, “Yes. I have the ability to open portals for short amounts of time and travel to different dimensions. Anyway, we came here and my friends were kidnapped by these people. These, these soldiers. I think Sam called them Soviets. They knocked out Sam and Dean and took Castiel. The Avengers told me they could help me get my friends back.” The two boys reached the lab. Peter pulled open the door and led Jack over to a desk.

“This is my workspace,” Peter said as he threw his backpack down on the desk. “This is where I do a lot of my work.”

“Work?”

“Yeah!” Peter grew excited. “I help Mr. Stark plan upgrades for my hero suit. I also build my own little trinkets here and there when I have the time.”

“Hey hey!” Mr. Stark laughed when he saw Peter. “How ya been spider kid?”

“I’ve been great! You’ll never believe what happened at school today!” As Peter rambled on about his day Jack scanned the room and looked at all the gadgets that were sitting around.

“Hello Jack!” Bruce greeted from his side of the laboratory. Jack walked over to him with a smile.

“Hello Dr. Banner,” he returned. He turned his head to the side, looking at a golden staff with blue at the top. Banner followed his gaze.

“Oh, that’s Loki’s staff.”

“The same Loki Wanda was talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Jack turned his head back to Dr. Banner. “Is Loki dead?” Banner laughed.

“No, no he is not.”

“Can I meet him?”

Bruce looked at the boy, surprised. “Well, he’s not here right now but Thor had said that his brother would be coming later this week. We’re going to see if he can help us find your friends.”

“How long do you think that would take?” Bruce could see the sadness and concern in the little boy’s eyes.

“I’m not sure. We just have to give it time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's so short but I couldn't quit find a way to write what was coming to mind. I have an idea in mind for the rest of the story but I'm writing as I go along which can be a very dangerous process lol. I also have been having a few rough nights the past few weeks so that was also a setback. Anyway, I'm going to try and work on the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy!!

Loki showed up later that week. When he and Thor made their appearance, Jack was amazed. He had always heard of the norse gods but never thought he would see them in person.

“Woah,” he awed as he walked up to Loki. “You look nothing like Loki from my world.” Loki raised his eyebrow.

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned.

“Oh, I’m Jack,” the boy introduced, sticking his hand out. Loki shook it hesitantly. “I’m from another world.”

“What?” Thor asked.

“We’ll get to that in a minute,” Natasha cut in.

“You have to be worthy to hold your hammer, right?” Jack asked Thor. The god looked confused.

“Yes,” he answered. Jack’s smile grew.

“My friend Sam used your hammer once.” Thor froze.

“Not Sam Wilson,” Bruce cleared up. “This is Sam Winchester. Now, let’s get down to the point.”

One everyone had set down, the Avengers explained to the gods what was going on. “So you called me here for my help and not to kill me?” Loki tried to clarify.

“Yes,” Natasha confirmed.

“We need to get them out of there soon,” Jack said quickly. “By the looks of it, they were going to do bad things to Sam.”

“I assure you young Jack,” Thor started, “that we will get your friends back as quickly and safely as we can.”

“In the meantime, you’re going to have to describe where you were as best as you can,” Steve added as Jack nodded.

“Anything to get my friends back.”

It was cold. So, so cold. All Sam could feel was the bitter chilly air seep into his skin. His mind was foggy and he couldn’t open his eyes.

“Dean?” It was more of a huff of breath than it was a word.  _ Why can’t I do anything? _

“Ahh, you’re finally coming too,” someone spoke beside Sam. “You’ve been out for a while.” While Sam tried to fight his way mentally to gain back normal human functions, he froze. “I want you to prep him for surgery. This is going to be a long process.”

Dean had passed out from exhaustion by this point. All of the stress, anger, and worry caused his body to slowly shut down and resulted in him sleeping in the corner of his cell. Castiel watched him as the man’s chest rose and fell with each breath. He was trying to form a plan to let Jack know that him and Dean were ok. He also still had to find Sam. Dean thought yelling at the soldiers for hours would work but all they did was ignore him.

“This isn’t working,” Castiel grumbled to his furious friend. “We need a different approach.” That was about two hours ago. Now the room was filled with silence, except for the soft breaths coming from Dean, the soldiers, and himself. As the angel started to drown in his thoughts, a Soviet slammed Castiel’s cell door open and picked him up by the collar. His fighting instincts kicked in and the angel swung right for the soldiers head. His fist made contact, knocking the soldier to the side. Seeing his opportunity, Castiel burst out of his cell and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He managed to run down a few halls before he ran into trouble. He turned a corner at full speed but fell to the ground as he bumped into a firm body. He was about to take out what he thought was another soldier when he saw familiar hazel eyes.

“Sam?!”


	6. Chapter 6

The next month passed extremely slow. The Avengers worked their hardest to find Jack’s friends but it was difficult. There were no specific details that Jack could remember to make the search any easier.

“Everything was covered in snow,” he stated. “There was a snowstorm and we couldn’t see very well. There was this huge building and there were soldiers there. I think Sam called them Soviets. Castiel said that they were speaking Russian.” It didn’t go unnoticed by Jack the way Bucky flinched when he brought up the soldiers.

“Then it has to be a HYDRA base,” Steve concluded.

“But now our problem is finding the base,” Sam added on.

“We’ll just have to go find all of them.”

“But can we really do that?”

“It’s better than just sitting here!” The Avengers started to argue over what they should do.

“Enough!” The room went silent once the nephilim spoke up. “Fighting will also get us nowhere. If there’s one thing I’ve learned while living with Sam, Dean, and Cas, then it’s that fighting just makes the situation worse. Now, my grace has strengthened over the past month. I think I am able to bring one person along with me to where my friends were taken.”

Steve looked at everyone. “Who’s going along? We need someone who knows the land well.” All eyes turned to the Winter Soldier, everyone’s except Steve’s. “Bucky,” he started, “do you think that you’re up to this?” The soldier looked away, defeated.

“I guess,” he answered.

Tony spoke up, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get moving!”

Once again everyone was congregated into one room. Jack stood beside Bucky, preparing to fly the two to where Team Free Will 2.0 had entered the dimension. “So this device will automatically track your location,” Tony stated as he pinned the device onto Bucky’s uniform. “Are you both ready?”

Jack and Bucky nodded. An orange ripple opened up behind the two before they turned around. Jack walked in first, then the former Winter Soldier.

“Got it!” exclaimed Bruce as he tracked their location. The rest of the Avengers gathered around to see what they would be dealing with.

“Jack wasn’t kidding when he said he was dealing with Russian,” Wanda muttered.

“Alright everyone. Now that we know where we’re going, we need to prepare.” Listening to Captain America, everyone prepared for the mission ahead.

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t have used my magic to get there,” Loki grumbled to himself. His brother looked at him.

“Not yet brother, but I assure you that your time will come.”


End file.
